Baby Don't Go (Part 9 of the series)
by Justright
Summary: With demons around, nobody can be trusted anymore.


Baby Don't Go ****

Baby Don't Go

In her living room, Suzanne is sitting, lost in thoughts. On the shelves behind her, one can see candles and unusual containers. A book rests on a stand not far from her. She's pulled out of her reveries with a start by the doorbell. Obviously, she wasn't expecting anyone that night and she looks through the peep hole before opening the door. As soon as she sees who her visitor is, she smiles happily and hurries to unlock the door. A tall man with brown hair and bright green eyes is smiling back at her from the doorway.

"Robert! I wasn't expecting you tonight. I thought that you said you had a business to attend and wouldn't be back until tomorrow?"

Robert enters the apartment, saying:

"Well, I thought that I would, but the meeting got cancelled and I couldn't wait to come back to you."

Her smile brightens and she hugs him happily. 

"Good." 

Robert:

"So are you ok? No nausea tonight?"

Suzanne:

"No, not at all, and I'm relieved, it's been too hard on me. They say that pregnancies are supposed to be joyous and wonderful but frankly, I can't wait until it's over and I am holding the baby."

Robert with a smile:

"Neither can I…"

They sit on the couch and she just cuddles to him languorously. 

Then she seems to think of something:

"Do you want a drink," she asks as she is getting up.

Robert still smiling:

"Sure why not? Give me my usual."

She giggles a bit and says:

"Scotch on the rocks, coming your way my love."

But as she is moving toward the small bar, Robert's expression suddenly hardens and his eyes appear to take a greenish glow. 

When she turns back to him, he looks the same as before and she returns to him with the drink, all smiles…

The next morning, Robert awakens with a start. He looks around the room in a daze. Suddenly he catches sight of his hands and gasps; they are covered in blood. Terrified, he turns toward his girlfriend's side of the bed, and his eyes grow even larger. A primal scream escapes his lips as he sees her eyes wide opened, lifeless. A knife he vaguely recognizes as one of theirs, is planted in her chest and there is blood everywhere… And suddenly, he remembers. 

His voice starts as a whisper:

"No… then it grows louder and louder: no… NO! 

His screams can be heard from the street below.

Joel has been staying at the house for the last 3 weeks now. And Prue, having taken the temporary responsibility of the boy, had to endure his very difficult attitude. Paul had bailed on her, arguing that he had to be the one looking for the perfect new home for Joel, and Prue was actually looking forward to his arrival so that she could give him hell.

Her thoughts are interrupted by yet another noise announcing a catastrophe of some kinds coming from the living room.

She hears Kit mewl loudly, and then growl. Knowing full well what or rather who is the cause of this, she sighs angrily and goes there in a hurry.

She arrives in the living room as Phoebe is coming down the stairs, also alerted by the noise.

Phoebe:

"What the?"

Prue gives her a look that says "Do not ask what you already know."

Phoebe smiles a little at that, which irritates Prue even more, and she shrugs at her sister's indulgence.

Then she turns to the guilty party with fire in her eyes:

"Joel! When are you going to leave that cat alone?

Or anything else in that house for that matter?"

The boy looks at her innocently, as if he had no idea what she is talking about.

That infuriates her and Phoebe feels that she has to intervene.

"Come on Prue, he's just a boy."

Still unnerved, Prue replies:

"Yeah! You're not the one who's been chasing him for the last 3 weeks…"

Phoebe is a little hurt by this:

"That's not fair Prue, me and Piper have done the best that we could to help."

Prue won't calm down:

"When you are here…"

Phoebe, seeing that her sister really needs a break:

"Ok, why don't you let me take care of this. Go get yourself some tea and don't worry about a thing ok?"

Prue hesitates, still furious. But then she caves, reasoning that she really needs to get away from him at this point.

When she has stormed out literally, Phoebe turns to Joel, giving him a reproachful yet indulgent look:

"Come on Joel, you're doing it on purpose. Prue is a great girl. Why don't you give her a break?"

With a very fake guilty look on his face, the boy replies:

"She's just always angry, I don't know why…"

Phoebe:

"Joel," she replies in a warning tone.

Joel:

"Alright, I'll be good."

Phoebe:

"That's a boy!" 

Cole is coming downstairs at this point, and she has the feeling that he heard everything but made sure not to get in the middle.

"What was it this time," he asks?

Somehow she knows that he keeps his serious at great efforts. She is convinced that he enjoys the little pranks that Joel pulls on Prue a little too much.

She chooses to put this aside a moment, at least until Joel is out of earshot, and she turns to the boy instead:

"Ok Joel, you pick up that mess and leave Prue alone, is that understood?"

The boy puts his head down and answers by the affirmative.

Then she takes her boyfriend's hand and pulls him toward the foyer:

"Ok, you wouldn't be encouraging him by any chance?"

Cole:

"Why do you say that?"

She is not fooled by his insincere indignation:

"Cole…"

"You must admit, he has a way with her," he says barely keeping the grin from his face.

Phoebe tries her best to stay serious, even though she has noticed the same thing:

"Hey, you are going to be a father soon, maybe you should try and act like one instead of the older child."

At the mention of their child he lets the grin come all the way:

"Come on, I'll be good."

Phoebe:

"Why do I have the feeling that I'm getting two children for the price of one?"

Cole teasing her:

"That's going to be ok since you're so good at it."

Cracking up, she can't help but smile. Still she says:

"You better get serious, if this one is any example of ours, I'm going to need your help."

He takes her in his arms and he says, more seriously:

"You know you can count on me."

Phoebe kisses him then says:

"I know…"

The moment is shattered by yet another loud protest from Kit, whom they see running out of the living room.

Phoebe:

"Joel!"

From inside, he almost screams:

"Sorry!"

Cole is about to smile again but the look on her face stops him short, and he gives her a fake guilty look that just makes her shake her head.

Then she goes back to the living room sighing…

Downtown, in the medical examiner's office, Daryl is getting a report from the coroner that leaves him perplex:

The Coroner:

"Well, the cause of death itself is pretty straightforward. She died of multiple stabbing to the chest. But what concerns me and is actually a real mystery is that the girl was apparently pregnant at the time of her death…

Daryl:

"Ok that's pretty bad but what's the mystery?

The coroner:

"I was coming to that. As I was saying, she was pregnant then, but at the autopsy we didn't find the fetus. There was no trace of an abortion or trauma to the uterus. The baby simply vanished…

Daryl questions dubiously:

"Are you sure that she didn't simply, I don't know, lose the baby recently?"

The coroner is somewhat offended:

"I'm not an obstetrician but I performed a great number of autopsies, unfortunately many of which were on pregnant women or some who had had a recent abortion. I'm telling you, that is not what happened here. There was no trauma at all."

Daryl:

"How do you explain that?"

The coroner:

"That's my point, I don't. And I might not have mentioned it to you, for fear of being accused of incompetence, if it was the only case in point. However, it's the third case with identical circumstances in the last month. I had never encountered a thing like that in my entire career.

Daryl becomes pensive and this arouses the curiosity of the coroner:

"Do you know something about this?"

Daryl covers himself immediately:

"No, I'm as perplex as you are about this."

And he must admit that he isn't lying about that, at least.

Prue goes to answer the door and when she sees Paul, she isn't smiling this time. She shows him in, and he senses that he is in for some recriminations, so he stops her by lifting his hand before she can say anything:

"Don't be angry, I come with good news.

You will be happy to know that I found people ready to take Joel and that they are perfect."

Prue, who was preparing a big speech, is taken aback:

"You're serious?"

Paul smiles now that he knows he got her to calm down:

"Yes really. They are both witches which is definitely a plus, and they are awaiting their second child. So magic children do not scare them…

This oddly disappoints Prue. She doesn't even know why.

"I guess it's good news."

Her reaction surprises Paul:

"I thought that's what you wanted, wasn't it?"

Prue:

"Yes of course," and she continues:

"And it really will be a good thing for him."

Paul ads:

"And for you. I know that it was a big imposition on you." 

Prue:

"No, it's ok. I'm just happy that everything is arranged."

Paul wonders what the heck is the matter with her but he doesn't have time to question her about it as Prue asks him:

"Ok then, so when do we get to meet them?"

Paul:

"Well actually, I was more thinking that it would be better if you didn't."

Prue:

"Why?"

Paul:

"For his safety and theirs, I better be the only one who knows where he is…"

Prue:

"I suppose," she says, obviously unconvinced.

"You know," she finally ads, "your little secrets are really starting to get in the way. I have been meaning to talk to you about that too.

After all, I almost got killed because of one of them…"

Paul:

"And I told you how sorry I was about this."

Prue:

"Still, there are so many things that you didn't tell me. It makes me uncomfortable."

Paul

"I'm sorry if you feel that way, but there are parts of my life that I must keep to myself. You should know about this better than anybody."

Prue is still not convinced:

"You know everything about me."

Paul:

"Prue, I assure you it's better for your safety that we keep things this way."

Prue gives him a dejected look and turns her back to him, intent on going to check on Joel, but really just wanting to get away from him right now.

Paul watches her going with a saddened expression.

She enters the kitchen to find the others busy at baking cookies.

They are all having a great time and for some reason, this makes Prue feel down. 

Joel seeing her coming in tries to follow Phoebe's advice:

"Hey Aunt Prue, you want a cookie? Aunt Piper just made them for us."

Prue forces herself to smile at the effort and picks up one of the cookies, proceeding to nibble on it distractedly.

Phoebe:

"Hey something the matter sis?"

Prue:

"No actually, I've just got good news," she says as Paul is coming in also.

Paul to Joel:

"I found you a place to stay. They are great people and they can't wait to meet you."

Joel seems to lose his good mood, but still says:

"Oh that's great…"

Paul:

"I know that you think they will be boring or something like that," he ads when he sees the boy's reaction, but I'm sure that you will like them. They have another child who is almost your age."

Again the boy answers without enthusiasm:

"Great…"

Paul sees that it will not be easy but he drops it for the moment. 

The others all seem a bit disappointed but Phoebe ads:

"Well at least you can come visit," as she feels Joel might be disappointed to be once again taken away from people he just started to enjoy living with.

Paul interjects:

"That might not be such a great idea."

Prue shrugs with annoyance.

Piper:

"Why is that?" She says genuinely surprised.

Prue answers for him:

"Paul feels that it might be safer if we do not know where he is…"

Phoebe:

"That's crazy," she says looking at the boy with a sad expression. Then she continues for Paul:

"I'm sure that there is a way for us to stay in touch."

Joel looks at Paul, hopeful:

Paul:

"I don't know about that. You have to remember that the last time they found him it was pretty bad."

Piper:

"We would never put him in any danger."

Paul is hesitant:

"I'll have to think about this…"

Joel leaves his cookie on the counter and runs out of the room.

Phoebe is about to go after him when Cole surprises her by saying:

"Let me?"

He goes after the boy.

In the living room, the boy is just sitting in front of the TV but he obviously is just pretending to watch. His seems lost in thoughts and Cole just sits beside him without a word. After a moment, he begins a little awkwardly:

"So, you don't like the idea of going away?"

Joel keeps staring ahead in silence.

So Cole continues:

"You know, I might not be very good at this feeling talk, but I know a thing or two about being a special child."

The boy wriggles a little, but still won't talk.

Cole:

"I know that you must think that everybody is afraid of you and wants to send you away. But I assure you, you have to believe it, the girls like you very much."

At this the boy reacts:

"Even Prue?"

Cole smiles a little at that:

"I'm quite sure yes. Is that why you're on her back like this? You think that she doesn't like you?"

Joel:

"I don't know. And then, he frankly looks at him:

"But I know that you don't like her."

Cole:

"That's not exactly true. Prue and me, we argue because we both love Phoebe and she wants what's best for her. And she thinks that I might be a little dangerous for her sister.

Joel:

"Because you're like me, special?"

Cole:

"Just about."

Joel opens up a little:

"Why can't I stay here?"

Cole:

"I don't really know. But I never really had a family and I think that you might enjoy having a little brother or sister. What do you say me and the girls we try to convince Paul to let us visit?"

Joel:

"I think I'd like that." He says a little relieved.

Phoebe has followed them but stayed out of sight. She has been listening in with great interest. No matter what she told him, she couldn't help wondering on occasion how he would adapt to fatherhood. However, this little incident had gone a long way toward making her feel better about their future. When she thinks that it's time, she enters carrying a plate of cookies.

Phoebe:

"Hey Joel," she says casually, "you forgot to finish your cookie there. Here are a few that just came out of the oven."

Joel smiles and takes one right away.

In a nice neighborhood, filled with small but attractive houses, a car is just pulling up and parking in front of one of them. A man comes out with a smile on his face. He is thinking of the new additions that are soon to come to his family. At first, he was reluctant to the idea of adopting an 8 years old boy but Paul was very convincing, telling him that the boy really needed a stable environment, and he couldn't think of better people than they to take care of him.

Finally, his wife had embarked in the discussion and sided with Paul. She was the kind of person who was always ready to give more love. He felt very lucky that she was his wife. And in the end, they also felt that with a new baby on the way, their son would be thrilled to have an older brother to play with while they were busy with the little one.

He was just thinking about all this and never noticed a figure hiding in a nearby bush. Of small stature and greenish skin, the gnome like figure was expanding his mouth filled with pointed teeth in a crooked smile.

Sam was walking toward his driveway, when he suddenly felt a malaise, like something crawling inside him. The sensation lasted only a moment and he dismissed it rapidly, just thinking that it must have been his imagination. Shaking his head, he started again toward the house.

The next morning, at the manor:

Prue:

"So, you're going to introduce him to his new parents this morning?" She asks without great enthusiasm.

Paul:

"You know, I thought you would be thrilled to get back to your normal life?"

Prue:

"Well, yes and no. I realize now that I am more fond of the little guy than I thought possible."

Paul, with a little smile:

"I told you that he would grow on you. You're a caring person and that was inevitable."

Prue:

"And that is why I can't stand the idea that we could not see him again. Not only that, but I think it would be bad for him too. After all, he has been alone for a long time and now he is just starting to feel like he is part of something…"

Paul is a bit put off:

"I thought that you would understand. I have only his best interest at heart here."

Prue mollifies a little:

"I know you do. But maybe you're mistaken. I'm sure it wouldn't be that bad if we could keep in touch with him. After all, you said those people are witches. He would not be perfectly safe there either. Demons are after all witches, not just us."

Paul still argues:

"You know that I can protect them and make sure that doesn't happen."

Prue:

"That didn't help the last ones."

Paul is hurt:

"You know that it wasn't the same thing. I'm sure now that Joel understands that what he did was wrong. He won't risk those people's lives on purpose."

Prue cannot think of another argument for the moment, but promises herself that she will try again.

Paul announces that it is time for him to leave, which puts an end to the discussion at any rate.

While on their way to Joel new parent's home, the boy keeps very quiet.

Paul looks at him with a hint of concern.

"Don't you like the idea of having a home and a family of your own," he asks?

Joel just looks at him without answering, and then returns to his contemplation of the road.

Paul sighs but doesn't insist.

When he pulls at the curb, he is surprised to see ambulances and police cars parked askew on the street.

Their lights are all on and Paul gets a very bad feeling all of a sudden, when he realizes that they appear to be in front of the house or their destination…

He motions for Joel to wait for him in the car, and starts toward the nearest onlookers.

From the house, two paramedics are rolling out a gurney with a body bag. The sinking feeling deepens.

Then two policemen escort Sam, the man he had talked to only a couple days earlier, in handcuffs. The man seems devastated and he repeats like a litany:

"He did it. I didn't kill them. He did it."

Behind him a second gurney comes out with a smaller body bag and Paul understands the depth of the drama that has happened in this house, although for the life of him, he can't understand why.

Lost in unpleasant thoughts, he almost misses Daryl coming out of the house with a devastated expression.

But then, he sees him and manages to attract his attention. He has met him a few weeks earlier at the Halliwell's house, and knows that the man might help shed some lights on Sam's curious statement.

Daryl comes to him:

"Hello Mr. Mackail."

Paul:

"Call me Paul."

Daryl just acquiesces.

Paul:

"Can you tell me anything about what happened here?"

Daryl:

"Well I can tell you that it is one of the most horrible scenes I have been on. It's always terrible when a father turns against his own family.

But what is your business here?"

Paul:

"I guess it's not important anymore, but I wanted to ask you about what Sam was saying?"

Daryl:

"You mean his rambling about somebody else doing it?"

Paul:

"Yes."

Daryl:

"Well all I can tell you is that from the forensic team's report, there is no sign that anybody else but him was in the house. His prints were all over the murder weapon."

Paul is floored. 

But then Daryl continues:

"You know, it's funny that you are here. Well not funny but…

Anyway, I was just about to go see the girls about this."

Paul is suddenly more interested:

"Why is that?"

Daryl, looking around:

"I don't want to talk about the details here but," and then he lowers his voice, "I think there might be something bizarre about these murders and a series of other murders who have occurred in the last month.

But maybe we should wait until we are at the house for this."

Paul agrees and says that he will tell the girls to expect him shortly.

Sitting in the living room, Daryl now relates to the others what has transpired from the examiner's office.

Prue:

"You can't be serious. Someone is taking the babies…

Daryl:

"And the strangest part is that all the murders were attributed to a close relative, like the husband. There were no doubts on their culpability in all those cases, but the babies were never found. And each and everyone of the suspects swear that they were under some kind of mind control. They all say that they could see themselves act but couldn't stop it. Then they all found themselves awaking in the morning with the victims, but not knowing exactly when it all happened. Yesterday's case was the most disturbing because not only did the man kill his wife, but he also killed his 6 year old son, both by multiple stabbing."

Phoebe can't take this anymore and asks to be excused. Cole follows her out of the room.

The others observe a moment of silence, all of them just as horrified as Phoebe. Even more so, when they think that Joel could have been in that house, if it had happened only one day later…"

Cole:

"Phoebe, are you ok?"

She doesn't answer right away; she seems a little out of breath.

"I'll be alright, I think." Then she throws herself in his arms, surprised herself at the intensity of her emotions.

He just caresses her hair and tells her:

"It's ok, I know. That was really horrible."

Then, she looks up at him:

"I kept thinking about our baby. And that scared me so much."

Cole:

"Nothing will happen to our baby, don't worry. I promise." He says hugging her tighter.

Back in the living room, Daryl looks at Prue questioningly about Phoebe but Prue signals him that she'll be alright.

Then:

"Ok it's pretty obvious that something demonic might be at work here.

At least short of any other explanation."

Daryl:

"That is why I came to you. Frankly the whole thing is mighty disturbing. I know that I should not be surprised by the horrible actions of demons, but that takes the cake."

Cole, who was just returning, has heard this and made a face but doesn't comment.

Instead he says:

"I think that I might have an idea on what is happening. He looks hesitantly toward Phoebe, knowing that it will not make things easier for her, but he still continues:

"I heard once of a demon that steals witches babies, in just that manner. He is very treacherous, and he supposedly enjoys the mayhem he causes as much as the stealing he does. 

Piper:

"But why?"

Cole looks at her with an arched eyebrow:

"For the same reason all demons kill witches…

He just does it before they are born. And he also uses others to kill the mothers. He himself is supposed to be a rather weak demon, but his ability to possess just about anybody makes him very dangerous."

Prue:

What's his name?"

Cole:

"Achmar…" 

Prue, seeing that he stopped, asks:

"What does he do with the babies?"

Cole:

"He… hem…" He looks at Phoebe hesitantly.

Prue:

"What?"

In a very low voice, he blurts it out:

"He eats them…"

They all look at each other in horror, and Phoebe can't help gagging.

After a long moment, Piper finds her voice:

"What does he look like?"

Paul intervenes here:

"He looks like a gnome. But infinitely uglier." 

With Daryl's revelations, Paul had also figured out what the whole thing was about, but it didn't make it any easier.

Prue:

"Well I guess that we hit the book then."

Piper:

"And how are we going to find him?"

Paul:

"I know at least two more witches who are pregnant at this time, and I would suggest we get to the other one as soon as possible," he says looking intently toward Phoebe.

Daryl picks up on this and turns to Phoebe:

"What does he mean by the other one?"

Phoebe just smiles weakly and says:

"Well the secret's out!"

Daryl hesitates a little:

"Are congratulations in order here?"

Cole is not amused, but again he doesn't comment. 

Phoebe:

"Of course, we are very happy."

Daryl:

"Then congratulations," he says with a smile.

Then he hugs her.

Paul interrupts this:

"Ok I suggest we get a move on it. There is no telling how soon the demon will attack again."

Prue:

"You're right."

The girls go up to the attic to look up the new demon.

When they return, they announce that they found a vanquishing spell, and Paul tells them that he got a hold of the other witch. She is expecting them. 

She told him that nothing seemed amiss at her home, but Paul insisted that he still preferred to be there just in case.

Phoebe, Prue, Piper, Cole and Paul decide to all go there, leaving Joel with Leo who has just orbed in after they called him.

When they get to the apartment building, everything seem to be quiet and they are feeling confident that this time they are in time, when in front of the witch's apartment, they hear a commotion coming from inside. Cole doesn't lose time and shimmers in, while the others proceed to try and break the door down. Inside, the witch is backing away, her face filled with abject fear. A man is advancing on her with a butcher's knife raised over his head. Cole has just the time to catch him and throw him to the ground before the others crash into the apartment. 

Phoebe goes to the scared witch, while the others take in the appearance of the man. His eyes are fierce and have a greenish glow. He fights against Cole with all his might, and this one has to knock him out to stop him.

Cole:

"Well that was close." 

As he is saying this, he catches sight of a green figure hiding in the shadow, but before he could reach him, this one vanishes.

"So much for that. What about him?"

Paul:

"I don't think that he will be a problem anymore, but we should still make sure. Let's wait until he comes to."

Phoebe:

"Maybe we should get her to a hospital to make sure that she is fine?"

Paul:

"That's a good idea, then we might all get back to the house and figure out our next move. I'll stay here to take care of this one," he says indicating the unconscious man.

Prue decides to stay as well, and the others accompany the girl to the hospital, where fortunately they learn that her baby is fine. The doctor still wants to keep her under observation and they presume that she'll be safe there.

A little later, Phoebe, Piper and Cole arrive at the house, but Paul and Prue are still not home.

Phoebe:

"I hope that they didn't have any problems."

Cole:

"I rather think the man is going to take some time to come about. I had to hit him hard.

Phoebe grimaces, but says nothing more. As they are entering the house they do not notice the little green demon watching them from behind a tree.

Inside the house, Phoebe and Piper leave Cole in the living room to go check up on Joel.

He has just decided to go rejoin the others when he feels something weird happening. It's like something crawling within him, but the sensation is so fleeting that he dismisses it right away and continues on his way.

At the apartment the man just came to and he looks at the two strangers in front of him with curiosity, until he remembers what just happened.

"Oh my god," he says, "is my wife ok?"

Prue:

"Yes she's fine. Do you remember what happened?"

The man:

"I don't know what got into me. It was like something took over me…I could see everything that was happening but I couldn't do a thing to stop it. It was horrible. Thank you, thank you for your help."

Prue:

"We're only happy that we arrived in time." 

Paul indicates to Prue that the danger has passed.

Prue:

"We brought your wife to the hospital to make sure that she was fine. They probably kept her there under observation. I think that you could go and see her now if you feel up to it?"

The man touches the bump on his forehead with a grimace of pain. But he says:

"I think so yes. I'll take a taxi. Then he hesitates:

"Do you know what happened to me?"

Prue:

"Don't worry, it's over now. You and your wife will be fine. We will take care of the rest. Then they leave him, hurrying out.

Prue, when they are outside:

"Do you think it's really safe to leave him?"

Paul:

"Maybe you're right, I'll keep an eye on him. Call me on my cell phone if anything else happens. But you better go and stay with your sister just in case. The demon might have felt her pregnancy in the apartment earlier…"

Prue looks at him with wide eyes and then moves quickly toward the car, impatient to get home now.

At the house, the girls have just made sure that Joel was fine and Piper stayed behind with Leo and him in the kitchen, while Phoebe and Cole are coming back to the living room.

Cole:

"Maybe you should try to rest a little. That was pretty stressful. It can't be good for you."

Phoebe:

"I'm fine don't worry. But a nap seems a nice idea though."

She smiles at him and goes to lie down on the couch as he simply sits in a chair intent of making sure she stays safe…

The little gnome is watching them through the window and he smiles with his pointed teeth all showing. 

Prue is driving fast. She can't help but worry that something might happen to her sister while she's not around to help. She taps the wheel impatiently.

Cole is almost asleep himself, when he suddenly feels something weird again but this time it doesn't go away. He feels like he is looking at himself but can't control his own movements. And right there he understands, too late, what the weird sensation was about. Unable to stop himself, he materializes a knife in his right hand. He wants to scream, but can't. 

He can hear the gnome laughing in his mind. With a supreme effort, he tries to stop the mind control and he almost succeed, just long enough to scream:

"NO!"

That is enough though to attract Piper and Leo's attention and they come running toward the living room to find Cole walking toward Phoebe who just woke up. She looks at him first in confusion, then fear replaces confusion on her face as she tries to stand up and move away from him. 

Piper tries to freeze him but to no avail. He was always immune to her powers but she had to try. She and Leo try to rush him instead but he manages to push them both away rudely and starts toward Phoebe again. Then as he about to strike, he suddenly stops.

Phoebe moves away, and catches sight of Joel, who is standing in the doorway, his hand up toward Cole. But even as she is watching his hand starts to shake and on his face she can see how much of a struggle it is. Cole is fighting him…

Just when he is about to break free, Prue enters the house and takes the scene in less than a second. She tks Cole and goes to her sister' side. He hits the ground hard and they suddenly see the little gnome appearing right beside him. Piper doesn't hesitate and freezes the demon right then.

The girls get the spell out and quickly start to recite:

"Never More Vile did we see,

Our hearts implore thee

Take this monster away

Let him Rot in his own Decay"

The gnome starts writhing and suddenly looking at Phoebe, he utters:

"You carry a demon child, I'll have my revenge yet!"

Then in a bright flash of green light, he explodes.

Phoebe staggers away, shaking all over. 

Prue comes to her and holds her arm.

"Phoebe it's ok, he was just spilling his filth." 

Leo comes to her and says:

"Phoebe, I already asked the Elders. Your baby will be human. You don't have to worry about it."

She looks at him with gratitude. She had asked herself the same question many times in the last few weeks but had never dared ask it out loud. She indicates to them that she's fine now. Then she goes to help Cole up. He pushes her away, still unsure of what happened.

Phoebe:

"It's ok, he's gone…"

Cole is still very shaken and a bit ashamed:

"I should have been able to stop him."

Piper intervenes:

"You did, if you had not screamed, we might have been too late.

It doesn't relieve him much but he accepts it."

Then he remembers:

"The baby?"

Phoebe smiles:

"He's fine." 

He finally gets up and lets her come to him. She smiles against his chest relieved that it's finally over."

The next day, the girls and Paul are in the dining room and Joel rushes in asking for a snack.

Prue surprises them all by just telling him pleasantly where to find it.

Then Phoebe asks Paul:

"So I guess that you have to find him yet another family…"

Prue:

"You know what, I don't think there is any hurry. We'll find the right place for him eventually."

The others look at her, flabbergasted.

Prue:

"What?" 

When they don't answer, she just says:

"I can learn to relax too, you know."

They all laugh at this.

"


End file.
